Chapter 13 (2018 manga)
:For the thirteenth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 13 (2015 manga).'' The thirteenth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on November 26th, 2019. Summary The chapter covers are mixed and rearranged "Extracurricular" and "Burning the Candle", where after Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune made it back to Beacon Academy, Ruby told them about Roman and the White Fang next destination, Mountain Glenn. As Ruby prepare their next mission, Yang remind her and the others about the upcoming dance, much Ruby's dismay. Meanwhile, after Jaune finished his training session with Pyrrha, he talks about the dance and how he was thinking about asking Weiss out until she already found someone to be her date for the dance, Neptune.As Jaune has some doubts to ask a girl to the dance, Pyrrha ensure him that no guys will ask her for the dance, but he doesn't think so. He joke himself a bet that if Pyrrha doesn't have a date, he will wear a dress. In the last section, "Dance Dance Infiltration", where everyone enjoys the dance except Ruby and Jaune. When he notices why Pyrrha alone and if her date is late or not. Pyrrha reveals to Jaune that no one ask her out. She explains her past about how she came out on the top she did for the people who loved her, but each time, she becomes distant with them and no one by her side anymore. She wanted someone who doesn't know her, treat her as their partner without a second thought, and willing to be her friend. She leaves Jaune in disappointment. Later, Jaune, in a dress, asks Pyrrha for a dance together which Pyrrha happily accept and the rest of their team join in the dance. In the middle of the night, Cinder starts her operation by sneaking in to CCT and took down several Atlas Soldiers a while her henchmen, Emerald and Mercury, who are at the dance, keeping track on the students. The chapter ends with Cinder finished the info she is looking for, she encounters Ruby, who just left the dance early and prepares to fight her with her Crescent Rose. Characters Trivia *This chapter covers "Extracurricular", "Burning the Candle", and the first half of "Dance Dance Infiltration". *While the chapter follows three and a half of the episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs, cuts and extends it in several key ways. ** An extended scene of Team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune discussing about Roman and the White Fang's next destination until Yang reminds them about the dance is shown. **Pyrrha's match against Team CRDL is cut completely. ***Pyrrha's match against Mercury is cut. **Sage and Scarlet do not appear with Sun and Neptune. **At first, Sun has some doubts about asking Blake out until Neptune convinces him isn't featured in the show. **Blake isn't tired after researching about Roman and the White Fang all night. **Blake accepts Sun's offer to be his date for the dance in order to get even with her instead of refusing his invitation to be his date. **Jaune's training session with Pyrrha takes place somewhere at Emerald Forest instead of the top of the Beacon Academy dormitory. **Jaune trying to ask out Weiss to be his date for Beacon Dance at her team dormitory has been cut. **Cinder's conversation with Emerald and Mercury about adding Pyrha to the "list" was cut. **Jaune tries asking Ren some advice about dating and have a conversation at their dorm was cut. **Nora tells Jaune that she and Ren aren't together was cut. **Pyrrha gives Jaune advice a better way to ask Weiss out was cut. **The mention of Team CFVY were suppose to be in charge of setting up for the Beacon Dance and Team RWBY have to take their place was cut. **Weiss and Yang setting up the decoration and preparation for the Beacon Dance is cut. **Yang telling Blake about her search for her biological mother, almost being killed by Beowolves until her uncle, Qrow saved her and Ruby is cut. ***Yang mentioning her stepmother’s disappearance and how her father shut down is cut. **Yang does not ask Blake for one dance together. **Neptune didn't reject Weiss' offer to be her date even though he can't dance. **Most of the scenes at the Beacon Dance are cut or changed. ***Yang does not compliment Ruby's prom dress. ***Ruby’s complaining about her dress and wearing high heel shoes, and desire to wear her hoodie and cape is cut. ***Weiss talking to a unnamed male student was cut. ***Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, James Ironwood, and Penny Polendina do not appear at the Beacon Dance and are nowhere to be seen. ***Ruby and Jaune sharing a drink together is cut. ***Jaune asks Ruby to share a reject dance together, but Ruby declines his offer was never featured in the show. ***Yang host as a DJ instead of being at the podium to check in guests. ***Neptune hanging out with Sun and Blake has been cut. ***Jaune never talks to Neptune about Weiss. ***Neptune talking about Jaune to Weiss and how he is a good friend to her was cut. ***A glimpse of Pyrrha's past has never been featured in the show. ***Pyrrha never told Jaune how she feels for him and she wants to be with Jaune during the dance. Instead, she uses speaks about no specific person. ***The students at the dance do not laugh at Jaune for wearing a dress, instead, they are creep out and disgusted. ***Pyrrha does not laugh at Jaune in a dress. ***Team JNPR’s dance is changed completely and it‘s cut short. ***Jaune never mentions to Pyrrha about his seven sisters taught him to dance. **The scene where Ruby spots Cinder outside of the Beacon Dance is cut. **Ruby using her scroll to summon her weapon at the CCT is cut. **Cinder hacking the CCT’s system and stealing some information instead of installing the Black Queen virus. **Ruby and Cinder's conversation has been extended. ***Ruby first meets Cinder at the CCT tower instead of Vale. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Cinder vs. Beacon Security Personnel **Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Cinder Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 13 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Team RWBY discussed their next mission to Sun and Neptune.png|Team RWBY discussed their next mission to Sun and Neptune. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Yang reveals to her team about the Beacon Dance.png|Yang reveals to her team about the Beacon Dance. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune's training session with Pyrrha.png|Jaune's training session with Pyrrha. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune at the dance.png|Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune at the dance. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Pyrrha explain to Jaune why she's alone.png|Pyrrha explain to Jaune why she's alone. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him.png|Jaune asks Pyrrha to dance with him. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Cinder ambush few Altas soldiers.png|Cinder ambush few Atlas soldiers at CCT. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Ruby meets Cinder.png|Ruby meets Cinder. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Ruby prepare to battle Cinder.png|Ruby prepare to battle Cinder. References Category:Manga Chapters